This invention relates to an improved small switch. More particularly, it relates to an improved switch used as a toggle switch or wave type switch for making or breaking the main contacts by manipulating a movable operating handle; in which lead wires from an illuminator mounted at one end of the movable operating handle are safely conducted to the contact elements of the main contact converter member in such a manner that the lead wires do not move relative to the handle; in which the contact elements to which the lead wires are connected at one end can be readily and reliably fitted to the converter member; and in which the terminals of the illuminator and the ends of the lead wires can be easily connected in the movable operating handle.
In the conventional small illuminating switch of this type, the lead wires from the illuminator are drawn out into the interior space of the switch body through an opening formed in the movable handle connected with the converter member or slider member, and then are connected to the terminals of the lighting circuit. In this construction, a trouble often results in the electric circuit from the illuminator, such as a lamp or light-emitting diode fitted at the top end of the handle, to the terminals of the lighting circuit fitted in the switch body. Especially, the lead wires drawn out from the illuminator are forced to move relative to the handle every time the handle is operated so that the lead wires become fragile by the bending motion and may be broken. Furthermore, the connecting portion between the terminals of the lighting circuit and the lead wires drawn out through the opening may be damaged as a result of the repeated operation of the handle.
In a case where the lead wires connected to the illuminator at the top end of the movable operating handle are drawn out through an opening formed in the handle at a location reasonably spaced from the fulcrum of the handle and are then connected to the contact elements fitted in the housing of the switch, the following drawback is observed. That is, since the lead wires are oscillated each time the handle is operated, the lead wires must be loose to provide a play for oscillatory movement so that the loose wires are often caught by the internal mechanism of the switch such as the movable contact elements, causing malfunctions or improper connection between the contacts.